Chasing Mushi
by Satari The Dragoness
Summary: What do a reformed goth, a punk, a xhacker and a chatroom have to do with each other? Absolutly nothing! But when these people meet mahem insues. Check it out! Usual pairings: KagInu, SanMir, and Sess?. Find out who the ? is! Rated M just in case. JaNe!
1. Where are you going Kagome?

Chapter 1: Where Are You Going Kagome?

Kagome was board, dead board, so board that she was about to fall asleep, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that her composure was slipping. You're probably wondering why that's a problem. Well it isn't except Kagome's a Goth. Yah you heard me, a badass chick who never smiled. There's the other problem, she was smiling, and couldn't stop, because Kagome was board! Nightclubs always made her like this.

She was sitting at a corner table in the "Deadly Fang Lounge" watching the other people dance the night away. Her friend Sango had insisted she join her, and so here she was sitting in a barrowed, skimpy, bairly-covering-all-nessisary-body-parts, black dress trying to hide from the world. She always hid. Where her mother got that dress or ever had the time to wear it, Kagome didn't want to know, but it was black and so she had to live with it. 'I swear sometimes I think Mom and Sango are long lost cousins or something. When they gang up together beware.' Kagome shuddered at the thought. Her mother had insisted she go with Sango the moment she found out. Together her mom and Sango cornered her in the hallway and all but dragged her to her Mother's room to "get ready". 'More like a torture session'. After two hours of primping, washing, and nagging she had stepped from the room looking like a completely different person. More like a prep or a cheerleader whanabe. Her friend Sango had said as much as an after thought, after assuring Kagome that no one could possibly recognize her.

Though she was only 16, the "Deadly Fang" was an under age nightclub. From the start of the evening, which was punctuated when Kagome walked through the front doors to immediately be ogled by the male population of the club, she had begun to curse all such clubs, after of course, running to the table at which she now sat to hide. 'Maybe I could sneak out of here without Sango noticing.' Kagome pulled momentarily from her thoughts to search for her friend.

Sango and Kagome had been friends since the dawn of time, which meant they had known each other since before kindergarten. They had gone through everything together and even if they wanted to they couldn't avoid each other: their mothers were best friends as well.

"Damn" Kagome muttered under her breath when she located Sango. She was dancing with some guy. But that obviously wasn't the problem with the situation. They were dancing right in front of the exit. "Damn plotting basterds." Kagome was thoroughly convinced that today was the apocalypse. First she'd started to smile without the prompting of Sango or some photographer and she had allowed herself to be brought to this place looking like a cover model for Seventeen! Now her best friend, weather consciously or unconsciously, was blocking her only rot of escape from this madness. "Damn, damn, and triple damn." Kagome muttered again when her gaze landed on a group of boys eying her up from the moc bar at the other end of the room. One of them, a boy with his long hair up in a high pony tail and sporting a brown wife beater that defined his well muscled chest and black baggy pants started to make his way towards her. It was obvious that he wasn't watching where he was going because he bumped into a couple that was slow dancing and almost fell. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'That guy is so cheesy'. The near fall apparently hadn't affected him in the least because he was soon standing in front of her table.

"What's a pretty little thing like you sitting here for when you should be dancin' out there?" His voice sounded gravelly and it was overly apparent that he was trying to do a James Dean impression but was failing miserably. 'What an airhead.' This should be amusing.' Kagome had to stifle her near laughter by coughing. Then a thought struck her. She didn't laugh publicly either. 'My god, I gotta' get out of here!'

"The name's Shitenma, Kouga Shitenma. May I sit down?"

His voice pulled her once again from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but there's only one…" she then noticed that he had pulled a chair from a table near by to hers and was making to sit there with or without her consent. " Ah…go ahead." She changed her tone to one of a temptress. Kagome wasn't having a good day and this sap was just the thing the doctor ordered, and by god she was going to have fun with this.

(AN: Kagome is going to demonstrate one of the many ways to both humiliate and get rid of an obnoxious boy. Ladies pay attention!)

"So babe, you didn't answer question."

"What question?" Kagome asked innocently, giving this Kouga guy a coy smile. This was almost too easy. The boy was so dense.

"Why are you sittin' here alone babe, you should be out there dancing, pretty girl like you." Kouga gave her a suave smile and a wink. Kagome pretended to blush by lowering her head as if to study the table.

"I hurt my ankle so I can't dance." She said in a saddened voice.

"Aww, that's too bad babe. If you want, I'll keep you company."

'I bet you would' She thought dryly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I would like that. Thank you."

"Hey are you thirsty babe, I'll buy you a drink."

'Hmm, this has possibilities.' "Yes, I am a bit thirsty."

"Oi waiter!" Turning his attention back to Kagome he added. "So what's your name babe?"

'So mister obvious finally got to that line.' She batted her eye lasses at him and answered "Sato." Rule #1: never give them your real name.

"Sato, well sweet name for a sweet girl." Kouga tossed he another wink, which she immediately giggled at. (AN: hehe sato means sugar in Japanese. That was a joke. Laugh Damn You!)

"What can I get chya." A board looking waitress appeared to the right of Kouga, pad at the ready and cracking the big wad of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Well babe?"

"Umm…" Kagome pretended to think. "A Cherry Coke."

"Make that two" Kouga chimed in and the waitress disappeared into the crowd.

(AN: Pauses for a Dance Break Stray Cat Strut Rocks! I'm listening to the radio for Christ's sake. I'm not that big of a geek…..yet. '''Hehe)

In no time the waitress whose name was "Candy" by the name tag on her sharp collared blouse came back with their drinks. Kouga, who seemed to have completely forgotten about Kagome's presence except for the occasional "babe" or "sweet heart" thrown in at odd intervals while discussing at extensive length his great success on his high school's football team as their quarter back, was momentarily shut up when he took a swig of his coke muttering something like "'bout time". That was all the time Kagome needed. 'Time to get rid of this lame brain.'

"Oh opps!"

Kouga set his glass down on the table hard, too hard, it almost broke on impact. "What is it babe?"

Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes and pointed under the table. "I dropped my compact." He looked at her strangely so she pouted and said, "Would you be so kind as to get it for me?"

"Course babe." Kouga bent under the table to retrieve the alleged compact. Quick as lightning, Kagome picked up both her and Kouga's drinks and placed them on his back saying in the most innocent voice she could muster, "Ohh my, Kouga it seems our drinks have found a new table."

Kouga's back stiffened and his muffled reply came out as a nervous laugh. "Ha Ha very funny babe. Come on now and takeem' off my bad eh?"

"Oh but Kouga, baby, they look so happy there." Kagome's voice was all but dripping false innocence and sweetness. Kouga's next reply was not so joking.

"Aww, come on Sato, don't be so cold babe, takem' off."

"You know I think that's the first time you used my name during this whole conversation." And with that Kagome or Sato got up and headed for the dance floor to oust out Sango.

Hakkaku and Ginta stared at the sorry picture that was their boss.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, get your sorry asses over here and take these damn glasses off my back stat!" Kouga yelled over the blare of the music.

"Should we help him?" Ginta asked his brother. Hakkaku shook his head in disgust. "We have to, he's been our boss for, like, ever." Nodding at the same time they both grabbed a glass and set Kouga free of the trap. Unfortunately, Kouga was far to eager to be free of his prison and knocked his head on the not so clean top of the table bottom (AN: did that make since?). "Ow. Damn that bitch is gonna' get it." Kouga growled while rubbing his head.

Ginta nudged Hakkaku in the ribs "You tell him."

Hakkaku nudged Ginta right back "No you."

Kouga turned on them, pinning them both with a dagger throwing glare, "Tell me what?"

"Ahh" they both looked at each other and gulped, Ginta spoke up.

"Ahh, Kouga, well that girl you where kind'a talking to…um…well she left and ahh.."

"You have gum in your hair." Hakkaku finished for him.

Kagome found Sango dancing unsurprisingly near the exit, but surprisingly with the same guy as before. Normally she would be thinking of someway to use this odd phenomenon as blackmail in the near future, but she was a girl on a mission, which was based on the fact that she was not acting normally.

"Ahh, Sango", Sango didn't seem to hear her so she tried again, a little louder "Sango!"

'Sango must have a brick wall between her ear drum and the outside world.' Kagome thought dryly. Creeping up right next to her friend's ear and, receiving a rather startled look from the boy Sango was dancing with, yelled as loud as she could, "SANGO!"

Said party jumped in surprise and turned in the arms of the pony-tailed boy she had been grinding against. "Oh Kagome, you scared me…" She began to babble extensively about one thing or another, while the boy holding her merely shook his head in amusement, smiling at his love.

"Ah Sango."

Sango continued to babble on," This is Miroku and…"

"SANGO!"

"Wha?" Startled to her senses Sango shut her mouth with an addible snap.

"Thank you. Now Sango will you please answer the question I've been trying to ask you, and don't!" She cut her friend off before she could say anything. "Try to explain anything else to me, I believe I understand." At this, the boy, Miroku, raised an eyebrow in a questioning manor, but said nothing. "What time is it?"

Sango checked her watch and looked at her friend quizzically while stating "It's 11:31, why?"

A look of dread crossed Kagome's usually placid face. "Oh God, I'm going top be late!" Her scream had barely reached Sango as she had already fled through the exit.

"Going to be late for what?" Sango finished lamely.

She stared at the swinging door before her. 'Wow, Kags has really lost it this time, although this is not much different than the incident with the closet and the pink bunnies.' She smiled at the memory.

Sango came back from LaLa Land when the pare of arms around her waist tightened softly. A smoky voice whispered in her ear, "Do not worry about her my dear Sango, I am certain she is all right."

She sighed as she leaned into her lover's strong embrace. This was the only place they could meet each other in secret, since she was legally under age and the couldn't meet anywhere else. He chuckled softly and began to suck her neck. Moaning lightly, Sango replied, "I'm sure you're right Miro, it's just sometimes I…uh!"

Sango's face turned deep red and a vain popped out on her forehead. "MIROKU!" The pervert in question made a weak attempt and a laugh before a reverberating slap was clearly heard through the dance hall.

Satari: Hello minna! This is the first Fic. I've decided to publish, so be gentle ne?

Josh: Gentle is for the weak.

Satari: Ooo, Joshie why can't you be nice to our readers, just this once?

Josh: I wasn't insalting them, I was insalting you!

Satari:begins to tear

Josh: Uh…

Satari:begins to cry Wahhhhhhhh!

Josh: Umm, babe don't cry, please baby don't cry cause I said something stupid. You know I love you.

Satari:sniffs You..you do?

Josh: You know I do.

Satari: Yay! Starts to dance the crazy "I'm loved" dance

Josh:Shakes his head Well I surpose Satari's going to want at least 2 reviews before she updates again.

Satari: Puppy! Clobers Josh

**End**

An: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think, and as my puppy said I want at least two reviews before I post Chapter 2: Bad Boy And Mushi

JaNe


	2. Badboy And Mushi

AN: Thanks to Inubabe and ME, you all will be receiving another Chapie!

Josh:walks into the room looking totally put out Give it up Mag, you've been doing that happy dance of yours for the past 3 hours.

Satari: Can't I be euphorically happy?pouts

Josh: You're always euphorically happy.

Satari: Yah, but now I have a reason to be, the norm is all psychological, this has substance. Oooo Happy, happy, happy. happy, happy, happy!does a one person conga line out of the room

Josh:Shakes head She's crazy. Anyway, since she's not here to do it, I guess I'll write the DISCLAIMER!raises voice on the last word

Satari:sticks head in the room to see Josh sit in HER chair Oi, get up, that's my seat and the disclaimer is my job. Now Move It!

Josh:sweat drops Woman's mood swings still confuse me.

Satari:Grabs chair and begins to type furiously

Josh: I'll just be going now.Mad dashes for the door

**End Funnies**

Disclaimer: Does It look like I could possibly own Inu? Don't answer that. I own nothing, know nothing.

An: Quick request for those who plain to review, please give me your e-mail so that I can thank you for your review and tell you when the next chapter will be posted. Thank you!

**Chapter Two: Bad Boy And Mushi**

The night was frigged and Kagome once again wondered why she hadn't convinced Sango to drive to the club instead of walking when she had the chance. The pale light from a near by streetlight nearly blinded her as she walked in the pitch-black night towards her home.

Her fingers were numb as she fumbled blindly with the gate lock that separated the road from the shrine steps. Teeth chattering, Kagome sighed in relief when the she felt the lock give. Slamming the gate open with a pronounced clang, she didn't even bother to relock it before running up the hundreds of steps leading to her temple home.

The house was warm and inviting, but Kagome didn't have time for that. She stampeded up the stairs to her bedroom.

A cloud of silver grey and lilac engulfed her as she entered her domain. It was a practical room, no unnecessary frills or bows, no extra furniture save for a chair in a corner of the room. A pine wood desk stood in front of a lone window, which showed a landscape of hills and field behind the house. The alarm clock on the small bedside nightstand read 11:45. 'Oo no, I'm going to be late again.' She thought sadly as she opened her laptop to be met….by the login screen. One thought bitterly ran through her head,'Sota'. Her little brat of a brother had been using her computer again to download games again. "He's really going top get it this time", Kagome muttered as she logged in. 'Might as well get cleaned up while I wait for this stupid thing to start working.'

The laptop had been her father's. Though he had passed away when she was 5, she could still remember him. That was one of the reasons she never got rid of the laptop, no matter how much she complained about how slow it was.

She walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Kagome nearly screamed in absolute terror at the sit that greeted her. A beautiful and unbelievably cute girl stared back at her, the girls chocolate eyes held a fire of their own which was only enhanced by the emerald eyeliner that had been carefully applied around them. A faint blush stained her creamy cheeks and her full pink lips were parted in surprise. 'O god, what did I let them do to me?', Kagome shook her head to clear it and grabbed the container of cold cream on the clear glass bathroom shelf and began to vigorously rub it onto her skin.

A few minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom clean and refreshed. She peered through the doorway of her room and sigh in dismay. The laptop still hadn't loaded yet. On top of that she noted that the battery was low. 'When I get my hands on Sota, I swear that little monster is going to rue the day he was brought into this world!' But even as that anger laden thought passed through her brain, another more urgent flew through. 'I need something to eat'. To her dismay she remembered she hadn't eaten before this night of hell had started.

Kagome ambled down stairs to the family's kitchen in search of food. Had her brain been in control of her body and not her stomach she wouldn't have run into a CLOSED kitchen door. Cursing all doors everywhere, Kagome rubbed her hurt nose and looked up to find a not pinned to the bulletin board on the door.

_Dear Kagome,_

_The hospital called a few hours after you left. Jii-chan is improving, but the doctors feel that he won't be able to leave for a few months yet. Sota and I will probably be staying the night so do wait up for us. I left some oden in the fridge for you incase your hungry, and could you please put my dress on my bed before you turn in? Oh and don't forget to let Buyo in._

_Mom_

'That's why it's so quiet around here', She thought absent-mindedly. 'Well first things first. Open the damn door!'

The kitchen was dark and Kagome, though liking the dark, was afraid she would trip over something if she didn't turn a light on. After letting Buyo in, who had given her a look that clearly said 'What took you?' while plopping down on his bed looking like an over-grown fur ball, Kagome snared a bottle of water from the fridge and raced back up the stairs to check on the progress of her laptop.

AN: I'm using a laptop to write this and it's been a pain to work with. I don't know about other computers, but mine takes centuries to load or reboot. The pain I go through for you people. Hehe.

After returning the black dress to her mother's room, Kagome was disappointed that the computer screen was still white. Placing the laptop onto her bed, Kagome opened her drink and downed about half of it before returning her attention back to the screen. The login screen appeared and she quickly typed in her password. Kagome looked at the computer clock, one minute and counting. Clicking as fast as she could, she logged into her private chat room.

Mushi380 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM appeared on the screen. Kagome waited, holding her breath until a little while later…

BadBoy20 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BadBoy20- and here I almost thought that u would b late this time.

Releasing her breath she began to type.

AN: The conversation that ensued.

Mushi380- I almost was. My little bro. was using my computer again.

BadBoy20- doesn't he have his own?

Mushi380- he does, but mom uses his.

BadBoy20- I ….see.

Mushi380- he doesn't use my comp. 4 that u perv. He's into downloading games onto my comp. b/c mom uses up too much memory on his.

BadBoy20- hey don't dis. pervs. Some of my bff's are perv .

Mushi380- LOL r u sure that ur not talking about yourself?

BadBoy20- O, u caught me. LOL

BadBoy20- So y r we talking this late tonight?

Mushi380- my friend and my mom forced me to go to the deadly fang tonight.

BadBoy20- u were there tonight?

Mushi380-yah y?

BadBoy20- I was there 2

Mushi380- Nani! U were there! No way! Y didn't u say anything earlier?

BadBoy20- 'Dunno

Mushi380- **steamed**

BadBoy20- LOL I'm sorry.

Mushi380- No ur not.

BadBoy20- O, u caught me again. Damn.

BadBoy20- So, u ever want to meet?

Mushi380- Umm..?

BadBoy20- Come on.

Mushi380- I don't know.

BadBoy20- u know the Shikon high home coming dance is coming up right?

Mushi380- Yah.

BadBoy20- We can meet then, o, I gotta' go, we'll discuss. Later k/

Mushi380- k

BadBoy20 HAS LEFT THE ROOM flashed on the screen.

Kagome didn't log off right away. Her mind was doing cartwheels and yelling 'HE wants to meet ME. YAHHHHH!' and at home coming no less. Maybe he.. HOLD UP! She was going ga ga over a guy she barely knew. 'Now that's not true, you've been talking to him since freshmen year.' That very same part of her mind that had been cart wheeling said snidely. 'Still, I should be careful, I mean he is after all a boy.'

Although Kagome was a semi/goth semi/prep (they do exist, I should know, I am one!) she still had the childish notion in the back of her head that boys were gross. She had promised herself along time ago that she would never fall in love, date, or even think of dating while in High School. 'Well there goes that rule.' To say the least, Kagome was very discussed with herself.

Turning off the laptop, Kagome placed it back on her desk and plugged it back it to recharge. She sighed. This weekend was going to be hell. It was a good thing all her homework was done because she was sure she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on it. All she could think about was when she was going the meet…..DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

Shacking her head sadly, Kagome turned out the bedroom light and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was another day and maybe calling Sango would take her mind off of…..things. The last thought that crossed though her ever rebellious mind was 'Wonder what he looks like' before sleep claimed her.

AN: Oh wow, it 11:43. I think that's enough for chapter 2. I will love you forever if you review. If you decide to do so I have one request, please include your e-mail so I can thank you for your review and in form you of when the next chapter will be posted. Thanks guys yawns man I'm pushed. Ja minna.


	3. Identity Reveled: Hacker Enters

**Disclaimer: I own nodda!**

**Chapter 3: Identity Revealed, Hacker Enters**

The morning was clear and beautiful. The temperature was not too hot, not too cold, it was just right. Birds sang in the trees as butterflies hovered over flowers, there soft, velvet wings glistening in the morning dew. Pastoral, pleasant, peaceful. Joy abounded in bursts of energy from the neighborhood children as they frolicked and played on their why to school. Every thing was just perf…

"DAMN IT!"

The shout rang through Mrs. Takarashi's brain as her peaceful fantasy was shattered by the reality that was so disturbingly thrust upon her.

AN:I hope my mother never thought of me that why.

Inuyasha had been off in pleasant dreamland until the harsh chill of ice awoke him from his sound slumber. His eyes opened wide to be greeted with the smirking face of his half, who held the culprit of his crude awakening in the palm of his hand.

"Wakey, wakey, Inuyasha." His golden eyes glowed with mirth as Sesshomaru took in the amusing picture Inuyasha made, his unkempt hair sticking up in all directions and a trail of drool slipping down the side of his mouth.

"Damn Sess, it's a Sunday!" His younger brother growled before turning to face away from him. Grinning, Sesshomaru turned around and walked towards the door. Stopping he said in his dead pan voice, "Inuyasha, it's Monday." The only response he got was a muffled "fuck you". Sess Chuckled and started down the hall and called over his shoulder, "And it's 9:45".

"DAMN IT!"

Sesshomaru burst out laughing. His little brother was always good for a laugh in the morning.

"Good morning Mother." Sess said as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning hun, torture your brother again dear?"

Mrs. Takarashi smiled at her eldest son. College bound already, time sure does fly. Sesshomaru merely nodded and sat to eat his breakfast as a string of curses lit up the background of their family's typical morning.

A dark figure moved through shadows of Shikon High (I know, typical High school name. Give me a break). The bell had rung minutes ago, but he didn't care. All that could be seen of the person was a dark over coat and the shine of his silver hair in the dark as the puppy ears on top of his swiveled around, searching for even the smallest sounds as he tried to quietly pass….

"INUYASHA TAKARASHI!"

The figure cringed.

"Do ye know how late ye are young man?" An elderly woman hobbled out of her office, using her wooden cane for support.

"Yes, Mrs. Kaede." Inuyasha had been trying to quietly pass her office to get his schedule from the front desk, but of course that plan had backfired.

"I should call your mother about this issue. Ye have been late for the past two weeks! What have you been doing at night that would make you sleep in?"

Inuyasha paused before speaking in a calm voice, "I can't tell you, Mrs. Kaede."

Kaede was taken aback at his blunt explanation. She had expected him to dance around answering the question, not come straight to the point. Coming out of her dazed state she said, "Well, get ye to class then boy, don't just stand there like a ninny!" With that she started back for her office.

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement, "Mrs. Kaede." She turned back to face him. "I need my new schedule."

When lunch rolled around, Inuyasha disappeared into the computer room labeled 4A. There was a girl in that lab also, she looked to be a freshmen. She had long brown wavy hair that slid over her face so he couldn't see it. He'd seen her in there before, doing work or talking in the school's chat room. Taking a seat a few rows away from her, he logged in and immediately went to his private chat room.

Kagome had been sent to the computer lab labeled 4B to complete her homework for English 9/10. She knew her class was over, but she still hadn't finished. 'I need to talk to Sango.' She thought contemplating on whether to go head long into writing her paper, or to log into the chartroom Sango would be in. Guess which one won.

Logging in she noted that not only Sango was on, but so was Satari800. Kagome didn't know who the girl was, but it was obvious she was smart. 'Maybe she will help me out."

Conversation

Mushi380-Hello Minna!

Hunter-(sango) Hey Kag, where were u?

Satari800- Yah, we've been waiting for then past, oh, 3 min. or so! LOL

Hunter- Oi, it's not my fault I'm impatient!

Satari800- Ahh, but my little grasshopper, u r at fault, 4 only u can control ur own actions.

Hunter- Where do you get that stuff/

Satari800- Dunno.

Mushi380- Ne way, guys I need ur help

Satari800- w/ what?

Hunter- Yah

Mushi380- Well u know in 9/10 Eng. we had that paper to write on essays.

(AN: I had to write one of those once. The History of the Essay. Very boring.)

I don't know how to start. I mean, I know what I want to write, but I need an opening.

Hunter- Sorry gf, but I don't have Eng. this term

Sartari800-clears throat Excuse me, but u haven't asked me yet.

Mushi380- Can u help me?

Satari800- Yes I can

Mushi380- Well, how do I start it.

Satari800- I'll give u a beginning. Over the past 500 years or so, people have tried to answer questions, speak their opinions, and express themselves through essays.

Mushi380- That's good. TY

Satari800- U might want to tone it down a little, otherwise the teach. will know it's me.

Mushi380- Who are u?

Satari800- I am the wind in the trees, and as the wind I must blow. Bye!

Mushi380- OK

Hunter- Well whoever she is she's weird.

Mushi380- Yah.

Satari800- U know I haven't left until it says I have.

Mushi380- Oh yah.

Hunter- Opps TT

Satari800- Yah

Hunter-Can we meet u?

Satari800- sure, I'm in computer lab 4A and I.. Wait I gotta go, times up. S'ya tomorrow.

Satari800 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

Inuyasha and his friend Miroku were having a lively chat when he notice the girl across the room from him started to laugh and mumble something about preps and English.

Hoshi-sama- Hey man, u still there?

BadBoy20- Yah I'm here.

Hoshi-sama- So, u gonna answer my ? yet?

BadBoy20- What was it?

Hoshi-sama- When r u gonna meet Mrs. Mushi?

BadBoy20- At homecoming, I already told u that.

Hoshi-sama- I know u did. I mean when during the dance?

BadBoy20- I dunno, I'll ask her t'night.

Hoshi-sama- Well I gotta go man, See ya!

BadBoy20- Yah bye.

Hoshi-sama HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BadBoy20 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

Inuyasha sighed as he logged out of the chat room. He still had 30 minutes to kill and nothing to do. Looking around the room he noticed that the girl had left. 'Strange, wonder why I didn't hear her leave. Wait, her computer's still on. Might as well turn it off for her.'

Walking to her computer and saw that it was still logged onto a chat room, but not only that. One name caught his eye, Mushi380. That girl knew who Mushi was. If he could catch her, he could meet Mushi sooner.

Hurriedly logging out of his computer he ran out the door and down the hallway.

The brown haired girl previously mentioned was walking slowly down the hallway from computer lab 4A. She saw no reason to rush, it wasn't as if she was going to be late this time, she did have a half hour to get there. 'Those girls are so funny.'

Althoigh she was only a freshmen, this girl was a brainyac and could've esayly skiped a few grades if she wanted to. The only reason she didn't was because she wanted to observe her classmates. She was always watching people. Quiet, sad gray-blue eyes, just studying them; their behavior. After only being in Middle School for the first term, she knew just about everyone, if not by name, than by emotion. But now that she was going to Shickon High, it was a whole new world. This girl was an exchange student from the U.S you see and so not only did most of the student body know who she was, but all the teachers knew her because she had been placed in sophomore classes and she had a distinct writing style. 'I really hope Kagome toned it down or else the teacher might give me away.'

Many people would describe this girl as being ugly, but she really wasn't. Her skin was pale and smooth, she couldn't tan without burning after ten minutes, and her long wavy mocha chocolate hair tumbled over her shoulders in a wild fusion, framing her heart shaped face and striking grey eyes that where offset by the thick, natural, fringe of dark brown lashes. Because her hair was so thick, it was constantly shading her face, so people usually couldn't see her because of it. That being the case, they usually judged her on what they could see, her body. Okay, so it wasn't supermodel material, but whose is at 15? She liked the way she dressed, (Baggy Baggy and more Baggy) but apparently society didn't. 'Oh well, their loss.'

Following the white tiled floor to the honors science lab room, she began to contemplate her friends. She knew who they were; Sango –pep extraordinaire and Kagome –Prep wanna be, but still they hadn't guessed who she was yet. This was getting so boring!

"Hey you!" a boy shouted some where behind her and since the hall she was in was deserted, she turned around. A boy that looked a little older that herself was running towards her. He wore a long black trench coat and his long silver hair billowed out behind him as he ran. 'Oh man,' she thought to herself, 'probably another punk looking for someone to do their homework for them. Not today!" Turning swiftly on her heal, she ran top speed down the hallway, not caring if the teachers saw her or not. Not caring that she would now probably be late for class for the fifth time this year. 'Tardys be damned! This is an issue of being used!" The boy gave another shout for her to stop, but of course she didn't pay him any mind.

Turning a corner, she stopped to catch her breath. 'I think I lost him.' She thought to herself as her heart beat slowed down a little bit.

"You know what? You should go out for the track team."

She almost screamed as the boy she had supposedly had duped grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"I'm not going to do your homework for you, bub, so you can just forget it! Let me go ya creep!" She yelled, struggling in his vice like grip. Inuyasha was almost tempted to put his hand over his sensitive ears, but though better of doing so because it would mean letting her go. She thrashed wildly against him and Inuyasha was beginning to think that someone would here her screaming and come to her aid.

"Be quiet would you," He growled ant her. "I don't want you to do my homework for me, kid, I just want you to answer a few questions for me." She stopped her struggling and said in a skeptical voice, "Alright…what's your question."

"Well first of all, what's you name?"

"Maggie Robinson."

This was bad. Very bad. Maggie was sitting alone in her room, brooding. She knew now who Kag's secret admirer was, and it was her worst enemy.

'Really brings a new meaning to love thine enemy as thy self.' She thought dryly to herself.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been enemies for so long they couldn't even remember why they hated each other so much. Maggie just happened to find out the reason through some snooping, but that was beside the point. They liked each other, but they didn't even know it. This was a terrible predicament. It wasn't even any of her business, but as always she stuck her foot in it. Maggie was going to stop them from meeting, by any means possible!

An: Hello all, and thanks to all of you who reviewed Chapter 2. If you read my profile, you should know who Maggie is. If you want to review this chapter, please include your e-mail so I can thank you for you review and tell you when the next chapter is up. Also include constructive criticism, cause I like to hear what you think. Thank you for reading. JaNe.


	4. Annoying Calls and Plans are Formed

Disclaimer: What do you think? I thought so.

An: Thank you Animegirl93 for pointing out my little glitch! And the cookies were appresiated ME!

**Chapter 4: Annoying Calls And Plans Are Formed**

Maggie was sitting in her room trying to think up a battle plan when her cell phone rang.

"Moushi Moushi. Watsumaru ka?"

"Wastu whatsa ka?'

"Oh, hi Jason."

"Hi."

"What is it?"

"It's me."

"Well, I know it's you. Why did you call me?"

"I don't know, I'm confussed. Who is this?"

Maggie shook her head in amazment. No mater how many times she talked to the guy, Jason never ciesced to amaze her with his shere stupidity. (AN: Jason is a realy friend of mine who has allowd me to use him in his natural role in my life, the dead beat lacky of the nerd. Thanks for the comic releif bud, you have no idea how much I need it sometimes. )

"It's me, Maggie."

"Oh, why are you calling me?"

Maggie sighed, exasperated. "I'm not calling you, baka. You are calling me."

"Oh, am I really."

"Yes."

"Cool!"

Maggie shook her head again, to keep a headach from emerging before she got him to spit out whatever it was he was trying to say. "What is it Jason."

"What is what"

"The reason you are calling me." She said through gritted teeth. As always, he remained completely oblivious to her mood. It showed in his reply.

"Oh yah, I called you to talk to you."

"…"

"Well…ahh…I have a phalosity."

"You mean pholosify."

"Whatever, anyway, it goes like this. We don't have school on Thursday, so Thursdays like Saturday, Fridays like Saturday, Saturdays like Saturday, and Sundays like Sunday and……..why are you in Japan?"

"I'm an exchange student."

"You never told me about that."

"Yes I did."

"When?"

"A year ago, brainy."

"You've been gone a year?"

"It's so wonderful to know that I've been missed all this time." Maggie said on a sigh. This conversation was getting very old, very fast. The other line remained silent.

"Jason, why did you call me." She was to the point of tears. The headach she had so stubbornly refused to ecknowedge had cought up with her and was wrecking havoc on her over worked sences.

"To tell you my phalosity."

"Pholosofy."

"Whatever, you see…"

"You already told me that one."

"Oh." Oh was right. 'I swear the guys lives for the sole purpose of annoying the hell 'otta me. Man do I need an asperin.'

"So why did you call?"

"I wanted to tell you my phalosity."

"You already did, dim wit." All this run around, micky mouse, was making Maggie down right testy.

"No a different one."

She couldn't believe this. "How many do you have?"

"Oh hundereds!" Said his cheary voice from the end of the line . "But I want to tell you one more."

'Oh great, here we go.' Maggie brassed herself for the worse. "Okay."

"…"

"Jason?"

" Oh yah. I believe there is only one thingy…wait no…one thing, the sun rises and sets and then zooms through the earth and comes through the other side as the moon."

Maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was worse than she had originally suspected. The kid didn't need just tutoring, he needed to repeat the whole of his education, Pre-school to High School, no questions asked.

"I'm not even going to comment on how STUPID THAT IS JASON BRENTMIR!"

"What else, hold on." Her out burst hadn't even fazed him a bit. 'I swear, he has a head like a brick wall, nothing gets through to him!'. After a mament of pause, Jason continued. "Kay, get this, the earth is triangular!"

"You know, what Jason, shut up!" She had had enough. Maggie was tired, she had a headach from his idiosy, and she still hadden't figured out what she was going to do about her little delema.

"Good Bye."

"Bye Jason."

"…"

"Jason?"

"Yah?"

"This is the part where you hang up."

"Oh."

"…"

"Jason, your still on the line.'

"I wanted to tell you my…"

Maggie cut him off before Jason could say anything else by hanging up. Usually she would look down on it as being rude, but in her condition, she would do anything to have some peace and quiet. Throuing her cell phone back into her backpack and promptly fell face first onto the bed, reasoning with herself that it was better to sleep on her "problem" them remain awake to make her headach grow larger.

Inuyasha was sitting in Calculus and as usual, was not paying any attention at all. That girl he had caught, he later found out, had been an exchange student, which obviously ment she didn't know Mushi that well. If that wasn't enough, she was also a freshmen, which attomatically made her not worth any of his time, plas she claimed she didn't know who Mushi was.

"Mr. Takarasi. I would appreseate it very much if you would at least pretend to pay attention."

"Gomen nasai, Myoga-sense. My mind was wandering."

"Indeed," said the aged man before him, "Now if you would kindly wipe the drool from your face, we will continue."

'Guess I'm back to sqare one again.' He though, returning to the drown of the teacher's voice.

One Week Later…

Maggie logged into the school chat room. 'A little amiture hacking and I'll be able to set this straight.' Homecoming was tomorrow night, she needed to work fast. Hacking her why through passwords and entery codes she soon found what she was looking for; Student Information Clasifide. 'Ha ha! Success!' Magiie grinned with delight at the computer screan.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" a voice sounded from the dark room behind her. She kreingged.

"Oh, Shirro." 'I'm dead meat.'

"Maggie, are you hacking, again?"

"Yes, but it's only for a phone number." 'Yah right, like he would believe that.'

"Oh, alright." Shirro turned around and left the way he had come in, leaving a very stunded Maggie behind him.

'he…he…he bought it.' 0.0

Dear Mushi,

I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to go to the dance

Sincerely BadBoy.

"Oh my god Kag, you must be so bumbed out!" Yuri was leaning over her sholder looking at her resent e-mail.

Bumbed was the least likely word Kagome would use. More like steamed. There was no way in hell he would have sent that. The writing style was way too different and her badboy didn't have her e-mail address. Someone didn't want her to go to home coming, that much was certain, and she fully intended to find out who.

AN: Short I know. Sorries bout that but I'm tierd. I've been getting up at 5:30 every morning for the past week to bike 2 miles and I'm stiff! Well I can safe say my summer is shot bang. Not litterally idoit!

Jason: Oh, sorry.hides shot gun

AN:shakes head I need to find new friends. Please review for pained authoress. I want 3 more review before I continue. Oh, and I need your help. Could you guys please reconend some good Inu-Yasha Gang names please, I'm fresh otta names. All the ones I have come up with have been used. Thanks! JaNe!


	5. Motley and Crue: To the Gang Meeting!

AN: I would like to let ya'll know that I originally did not intend to update so soon, but thanks to ME, intense, and animegirl93, I changed my mind. Thanks Guys, you made me feel better!

**Chapter 5: Montly and Crue: To the Gang Meeting!**

Maggie was worried out of her skin. What if the e-mail hadn't worked? Although her reasons were plausible enough; she didn't want the two of them to rip each other apart on the dance floor when they really loved each other deeply, but she also didn't want to get caught. It could mean that she would be exposed, not that that was a bad thing, she was board with staying hidden after all, but to be exposed at this time would put her in a bad light, especially if Kagome had anger-for-Inuyasha energy stored up. No matter how much she had pleaded with Shirro not to make her go, he would not relent, after all she was his assignment and that meant he had to do as ordered with concern to her. Shirro was the son of the family taking care of her as an exchange student. He was also a member of a gang call the Souaga, and they were meeting with her tonight. It seemed that their leader, a guy call Tougasai wanted to meet with her because of her ability to hack into computer main frames like a hot knife through butter. Apparently he was thinking of hiring her for some top-secret operation thingy he was trying to pull off. Maggie didn't know if she would except or not but one thing was for sure, tonight was going to be a living hell.

"Oh Kagome, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi was practically screeching with excitement as her punk rock daughter descended the stairs looking like a princess.

"Yah, okay mom." The dress that Kagome was wearing was a deep forest green that would have looked black save for it was off set by a trail of black lace flowers crawling up one side to her hip. The dress was low cut and revealed a little more cleavage than she was used to. Her mother had taken her to a salon down town an hour earlier insisting she get her hair done. It now hung in long curls from the French knot at the base of her slender neck.

"Beep, beep, beeeeep!" A car horn sounded from outside the driveway.

'Finally" Kagome thought exasperated. Making her Mother happy was all well and good, but when her mom was cooing and prodding and straightening, that was when she drew the line.

"Wait!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled just as Kagome was about to leave.

"What is.. Ahh!" A camera flashed once, twice, a third time.

" Okay, you can go now." Mrs. H smiled evilly as she quickly hid the camera.

As Kagome walked down the sidewalk to the driveway, Sango jumped out of her pink jag and ran to meet her friend half way. She was wearing tight red leather pants and a black tube top with a silver chain gracing her neck as her auburn hair fell in curls from the ponytail at the back of her head. Black suede boots clicked along as she ran,

"Wow, Kag! You look hot!"

"Umm…thanks." Kagome blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go!" Sango grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the car.

Togasai Hino leaned against the dirty brick wall of the alleyway, puffing a cig. When was this day going to end? Already he had broken up a few fights on campus, stepped in to observe a few gang deals, and he was still waiting to get word about that chick from the U.S from Shirro.

A rustle in front of the ally caught his attention and his body tensed for any attack.

"Togasai."

He relaxed.

"What is it Rei, why are you not at the temple?" Togasai rarely spoke to anyone but his closest confidants. Rei, being his sister, was one of the few who received that privilege.

"I thought you would be lonely." She stated calmly, taking the place next to him on the shadowed wall.

"Hectic day." He stated mildly, flicking the cig. to the ground and crushing it with a deliberate thrust from his foot. Rei didn't like the smell of cigarette smoke and he knew it. He also knew something was on her mind by the way she absently finger her long black hair every few seconds. It was also obvious she wasn't going to talk either without a little prompting.

"What is it?"

"Hmm." Rei said in confusion, as if she had been broken out of a temporary trance.

"Something's on your mind, what is it/"

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" She started to pout.

"Hardly." There was a cold, icy roughness in Togasai's voice that told Rei he was being sarcastic.

She didn't answer right away. Rei was worried about her brother. He was always fighting someone or in with a deal. This next one that was going down, she had a bad feeling about.

"Brother." She rarely called him that unless she knew he was going to through a fit over what was coming next. Togasai braced himself for the unknown.

"This deal you have with the Wolves.,"

'Yes, come on Rei. What do you want?'

"With the hacking…and…ah.."'oh god I'm stumbleing.'"With Shippo out of commission and all…"

'Yes.' Togasai looked over at her. Black hair shielded her eyes from his piercing gaze and she studied her feet.

"And Shirro finding a hacker…"

"Damn, Rei just spit it out!" Togasai all but shouted. This didn't faze Rei, she understood. He didn't like babbling.

"I want to help you with this deal." Rei said it so quickly that it took Togasai a little while to process the information right away. When he did, Rei saw his face glow with rage.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" He yelled in such a loud voice that Rei was sure everyone within a fifty-mile radius could hear him.

"Togasai…" She was desperately trying to calm her older brother now. "The girl you're bringing in, she won't know anything about us. She's gonna need help, I can do that."

"No, Rei, that's why we have Shirro." Togasai was starting to cool down. Rei had a fair enough motive as far as he could tell, and the girl would be disoriented, especially in the beginning. But he had vowed along time ago that he would never mix business with family, and Rei was family. Shaking his head, he sat down on a trashcan across from her.

"That won't be enough, Togasai." Rei stated dryly. She knew he knew just as well as she that it was true. "It's a 'girl thing'." To her astonishment, Togasai began to laugh.

"Little sister, I believe that you won't stop with this until you get your way. Am I right?"

Rei smiled. "You know the answer to that, Toga" She used his pet name.

"Alright, you may Rei, but don't think I'm going to allow this every time. Now get outa here!"

Rei laughed and ran out of the ally. She knew she win every time.

Music blared from the load speaker that rested on a messy end table. A silver-haired head bopped up and down to the low bass beat thumping into the enclosed space of the room.

_She's a rock n' roll junky (s'how she gets her kicks)_

_The way she licks her lips (s'how she gets her fix)_

_Another midnight monkey (where'd you get those kicks)_

_Just a rock n' roll junky (hey, hey, hey!)_

Good old' Montly Crue.

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned off the music he had recently imported from America. He would know the new hacker because she would be dancing with Shirro during this song. Of course, Jita would need to do a little switcher-ru with the music, but at least he would have some idea about what to look for. 'Togasai, where do you get these crazy schemes?'

With a groan, Sesshoumaru got off his black bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the water facet and let it run for a time, until it was hot, and looked at the clock. 8:55, five minutes before count down. Sesshoumaru shut off the water, which had filled up the basin of the sink, and dipped his cupped hands into the warm liquid, splashing it onto his face and shaking out his silver locks. He grabbed a brush from the black rim of the sink. This hacker had better be top of the line. She was really cutting into his seclusion time. (Yes Sess has a seclusion time. So do I. It's so that I don't go crazy because of everyone around me!) Sesshoumaru look once again at the wall clock and sighed. 9:01. Show time.

When Shirro and Maggie arrived at the dance, things were well underway. Maggie had chosen to ear a simple outfit composed of tight fitting blue jeans and a flowing silver shirt that had bell sleeves and exposed one of her pale shoulders; enhancing her pale blue eyes. Black leather boats encased her small feet and made her legs look slim. She wore no make up and had a high pony on the back of her head. To saw it bluntly, she looked like a pale angel about to be fed to the demons of darkness. This was only furthered by the fact that many of the quote "club" groups were giving her lusty or hateful looks from the back of the gym.

'I hope we don't go back there.' Maggie thought with a shiver. She had never liked gangs very much and tried to avoid them whenever possible. 'And look at me now, I'm about to become a hacker for one, how ironic.' The reason she had agreed to even consider joining was because Shirro had told her how necessary it was for them to get a hacker and quickly. Many lives were riding on this deal.

Shirro noticed Maggie staring at the back "clubs" and become paler then normal. 'Poor kid.'

Maggie was lost in though, mostly of how many ways she could escape the gym (zero!), when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle and draw her back against a hard chest.

"Chin up kid." Shirro said softly and hugged her closer to him. She was terrified, he could feel it. "You'll be fine, just don't speak unless spoken to and let me do all the talking." She nodded her head, but her color didn't improve, "She's 15, that's way too young…but we need the help. Still, I don't like it."

'Why is he hugging me?' Shirro showing her kindness was even scarier than the looks she had been receiving from the 'evil shadow people' in the back. But for some reason, she felt a little better now.

"Those aren't our people." He said in the same calming voice. "My group's not here." Shirro hoped this would stop her worrying, but it had the adverse effect. Immediately she stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away. "Did I say something wrong?"

Maggie felt an instant flood of relief when she heard Shirro say that they won't be staying here, at least she figured that much out. Her jubilant thoughts were interrupted, however, when across the room to the other door she saw Kagome enter with Sango. 'Shit, damn, fuck, kuso…" Maggie ran through her list of curses from Ass-Shimata and back again. What was Kagome doing here! She wasn't supposed to be here! This couldn't be happening. 'That's it! I'm going to die.' Maggie thought despairingly. To make matters worse, a silver glint caught her eye, assuring her to her very bone that Inuyasha was here as well. She had to hide, but Shirro's arms were too strong and he wouldn't let go.

"Did I say something wrong?" His voice blocked her thoughts of escape and she turned in his embrace to look at him. His face was emotionless, but his eyes held pain and sorrow.

"You're too young for this." He added quietly.

"It's not you." She tried to assure him, but to no avail.

"No, this is wrong, I shouldn't have let you come here. " Shirro said in a louder voice. People around them started to notice the argument.

"I'm here on my own accord!" Maggie stated heatedly. It was a half-truth and she knew he knew it, but it was her only defenses. After all, it was she who had agreed to be here, not him. She also hadn't agreed to the "mysterious lover" run around with Kagome and Inuyasha, that had come along for the ride, and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Shirrro about that!

She was lying through her teeth and he knew it, but Shirro let it go. The plan was still in motion and he hadn't revived a negative signal yet. How he prayed there would be one. Oh how his luck suffered.

"Rock'n Roll Junky" began to cut through the melodic strains of CHEMISTRY's "It takes Two", and the people dancing began to boo. The poor DJ was looking frantically around his station, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Show time.

Jita Musaki slipped out of the announcer's room. From the commotion he heard coming from the gym, it sounded like his brother, Jito, had disconnected the DJ's power link. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Jita checked his watch, 9;12. Pretty soon Sesshoumaru would bring him the girl and they'd all high tail it otta there.

Shirro dragged Maggie further out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" She yelled over the commotion.

"Getting us outta here. Now shut up and dance!"

'Well, the kind Shirro has officially left the building." Maggie thought dryly. 'How are we supposed to dance to this music anyway, it's all wrong. And besides it's too strange slow dancing with Shirro.'

Maggie was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was no longer dancing with Shirro, but with someone else. This came as a complete shock to her system, especially when she saw silver hair. She couldn't see the boy's face because her head rested against his chest, but she didn't need to.

"Oh god. I'm really going to die now. Inuyasha's going to kill me! How could Shirro hand me over to the Grim Reaper himself!

Sesshoumaru was very confused by this American girl. She seemed to be dazed and not in tune with her surroundings. This departure of emotion so blatantly presented, startled him. He had never encountered a human or demon that could ignore him as well as this mere slip of a girl could. He must've been dancing with her for a full five minutes, waiting for the signal from Shirro of course, before she stiffened in his arms. Her ora became one of fear as she tried to back away from him. 'Kuso' he thought. 'Where is that baka Shirro?'

A light hit the corner of his eye. It came from the right. With inhuman speed, Sesshoumaru lifted the frightened girl over his shoulder and ran for the exit in that direction.

Maggie was surprised to say the least. Not only was she as good as dead, but now he was taking her outside to do it! Could her life get any worse?

Jita was leaning against the brick wall of the building when the door next to him burst open. Sesshoumaru ran out and Jita quickly shut it.

Maggie was shocked. So were the two males. Here was a girl who had been carted off the dance floor like a sack of potatoes and not once had she made a noise.

Sesshoumaru had dropped her none to gently on her behind and started for the black Sedan waiting for him. Still the girl didn't say anything. Only when the car door had been shut did she burst out laughing. Jita couldn't believe it, this girl was crazy!

AN: Sorry about the wait on updating. This chapter was originally very long so I decided to break it up a little. If you have any questions please ask them in your review (which you will write!) because the next few chappies are a little confusing as they are very complicated Don't worry, they confuse me too. JaNe!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks to animegirl93 (who is probably dancing around the room again) and her wonderful review, I will now post 2 chapters in the same sitting! Yay for me!

Disclaimer: Come on people, must I repeat myself?

**Chapter 6: How could you betray me?**

(Sounds familiar don't it?)

When Kagome and Sango arrived at the dance, they were immediately ushered into the "higher achy" clique or the school. A bunch of stuck up snobs who had nothing better to do than discuss "daddy's Swiss bank account" or "daddy's yacht." Although Kagome was a new student at Shikon, she had already been accepted by most of 'them', most meaning one was left. That one (guess who, no really guess!) was Inuyasha.

He was nowhere to be found. 'Probably trying to get laid by that bitch Kikuyu.' She thought dryly. (Yes I'm doing the typical 'bash Kikyou as much as you can' fic. It's not that I don't like the kid, I really do, it's just that when you've built yourself a reputation of trying to pull your boyfriends into hell with you, you can't expect people to like you very much. I'll shut up now.) That was most likely the case. They'd been going out for years, but Kikyou had probably slept with almost every guy in the school. Almost meaning all those who had udalls of cash.

'I wonder if my dream guy's here.' She was going to stick with the battle plan, even after that e-mail. If it wasn't a fake, she didn't want to stand him up. At 10:00, she would leave the dance floor, go outside and wait by the back school entrance. She would put on her mask and wait. Then at 10:10 he would come out wearing a mask also. Then, she supposed, they would unmask each other. It was all rather strange but she guessed it was worth it. However it happen, it was going to be sooo romantic.

Kagome checked her watch, 9:45. She wished the 15 minutes would pass quickly.

Inuyasha was early. No, I don't mean fashionably, I mean two stinken' hours early and five fricken years late to be exact. And man was he pissed.

(Guess what happened, I dare yah!)

Storming out of the screen doors, he could still hear her screaming for him to come back, that she could explain, that it wasn't her fault. He had heard it all before and he was sick of it! No more. He wouldn't deal with that stupid bitch anymore.

Speeding off down the road, Inuyasha to cursed and call himself a baka in every language he knew. Kikyou had been playing him for years, and he had been too stubborn and blind to see it. How many times had he made excuses for her? How many times had he convinced himself that she was loyal only to him? How many times had he let her sweet talk him into believing that lie? Too many.

He screeched to a halt in front of one of the Tokyo parks. Enraged by his stupidity, he slammed the car door shut, almost knocking it off its hinges. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Inuyasha began the arduous task of calming down.

The night air was cool on his face and the stars shown brightly through the dark sky. Inuyasha walked through the dried up dead leaves on the forest floor, not thinking. Thinking would reawaken the anger in his heart and the pain in his soul.

A condominium greeted his sight, plain brown, shackled roof and solid oak beams, worn countless years of weather and use. A few green park benches were scattered around. Some of them were turned over and had graffiti written all over, things like "Dik Shrik" and "Froto Lives!"

Inuyasha sat down on one and reviewed his life thus far. He was starring at his hands when a blotchy blue smudge of pen caught his attention. Mushi at 10:10. Damn he'd almost forgotten about her! (Great start bud. Hey, I call everyone bud don't I. --'Hmmm.) He checked his watch. Double damn! It was ten o'clock. He ran to his car like the devil himself were at his heels. This was his chance to start over. He wouldn't give that up. Not now. Not ever!

Maggie was picked up and dragged to the black Sedan that had been waiting for her. By then she had stopped laughing and sat in total shock. 'I can't believe I…who was…what…huh?'

Jita was shaking his head. This was going to be one loooonnnnng meeting.

The car started and drove for a little ways before turning, and turning again, and again. Maggie was still in too much shock to note where they were taking her. 'To the meeting.' said the ever present and thankfully unfrozen part of her brain.

The windows of the car were tinted black, making them almost impossible to see out of. It felt like they had been turning around for hours. 'Probably trying to confuse me. Going around in circles, the oldest trick in the book.'

Kagome was standing outside of the school doors, shivering. It was soo cold out. She checked her watch again, 10:05. She sighed and weakly attempted to warm herself by shifting her feet. Across the lot, a bunch of boys were drinking and making an offal racquet. Kagome suddenly felt uneasy. She checked her watch again, 10:06. Damn. 'Maybe I should go inside.' The boys were headed towards her now. Closer, and closer. 'Maybe they won't hurt me.' She thought, but her brain was screaming at her to run, to get away. They came under the floodlights of the door and she could see who they were. They wore the colors of the Hebe, the Snake. Black and white. At the beginning of the school year she had taken it upon herself to memorize the colors of the major gangs.

A whoosh of stale air scented with the sharp scent of alcohol and the musty smell of cigarette smoke almost made Kagome gag as it passed over her. They were in front of her, swaggering and laughing boisterously. She straightened her spine and acted as if nothing was wrong. She didn't know the boy's names or who they were and she had no escape route. Damn. Well, she still had her hands and feet, plus heals really hurt in the crotch.

They walked right past her, not even a second glance, straight through the doors and right into the school.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. Her shoulders fell and she felt like she had run a mile on adrenalin without any energy in the first place. She checked to make sure her mask was secure, it was. Her watch read 10:08. Two minutes. She straightened her dress and tried to bring her breathing back to normal.

A hand shot out of nowhere. Another followed and another, each one grabbing a limb on her body. They dragged her to an alcove in the side of the school. The scent of alcohol and smoke hit her in the face and she knew what had happened. BadBoy was a sham, a lie. They had used that name as a ticket to get an easy lay. Kagome felt like she was about to cry. One grubby hand grabbed her breast while three or four other held her down. Tears began to run down her cheeks as a piece of duck tape replaced that hand that had been clamped over her mouth.

A dark figure loomed over her and Kagome began to tremble. Hands through up her skirts and she struggled, straining against the hands that held her down.

"Looks like we got a feisty one 'ere boss." A voice stated, slurred in speech.

"Be quiet." The voices came from the one above her. "We don't want to be found do we?"

With that there was a resounding "Ziiiipp", and Kagome's eyes went wide. 'No, not like this. Not now!'

"LET HER GO YOU BASTERDS!"

AN: And just as the Calvary appears, I the authoress stops again. Oh I'm evil! But then again I have my reasons such as, I NEED TO SLEEP! Well, then again it's 3:35 in the morning so I've pretty much blown that up. sigh I need help. Please review. JaNe!


End file.
